mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Estrella Punazo Abaroa
}}Originally from Vanius, Estrella had the potential to be a sweet, caring woman violently ripped from her when she was sold into slavery at three years old, resulting in the irritable and abrasive tiefling she is today. Any remnants of who she might have been are kept well-hidden to all but the few she deems trustworthy, an exclusive club of one. Apearance Estrella is a striking figure, with a tendency to be painful to look at on bright days thanks to her unusual marble-like skin. Much to her endless irritation, her majestic horns and tail are not present, having been filed down or removed long ago, though she does have to admit the lack of them probably makes masquerading as Ranaea much easier. Otherwise, Estrella is notably well built, her sheer strength easily visible both in her body and how she carries herself. Personality "Unpleasant" would be the simplest way to describe how Estrella comes across. She speaks with barely constrained irritation, occasionally manifesting as full-blown rage when it comes to her pet issues. Those she distrusts, which is everyone but her roommate, Reyes Tapia, rarely get to see any side of her beyond the irritable, closed-off front she presents to the world. In reality, the abrasiveness and near-profanity are, in part, a defensive measure on Estrella's part to keep people from getting close to her. She is unafraid to go to extreme lengths to keep herself safe from anyone she thinks even might potentially betray her. Though even deeper, past the fear and kept secret from even her closest friend, there's an overwhelming desire to prove her parentage has no bearing on who she is as a person. Background Born to a drunken gambling addict of an Ifrit, Estrella's early life consisted of simply surviving despite her mother's desire to have nothing to do with her, eventually to be sold and raised as an exotic slave to a wealthy family in Bronnwyr. There, she was taught how to speak, act, and serve as a proper maid, for the family's own subtle prestige. After nineteen years, however, her anger finally eclipsed her unwillingness to make trouble, and she fled in a flurry of violence and good luck, resulting in the death of the family's heir and her ensuing feelings of being hunted at all times. Estrella fled to Rus'Mut and the city of Ruk'dos. There, she began to masquerade as Ranaea the Stone-clad, a clanless Taktan goliath who made her money guiding newcomers to the city. This venture eventually resulted in the meeting between Estrella and Reyes, forming the tiefling's only friendship to date. Since then, Estrella has expanded her guiding into R'n occasionally, hoping she could eventually join Zuo D'us and prove to herself that her parents had no influence on the kind of person she is. Miscellany turnip rolled a 20 to ignore furniture so she has the ability to phase through lamps also don't piss her off because she's stupidly buff eventually? Turnip.png Giftstrella.png|i'm still yelling. Category:Flock Category:Player Characters Category:Cycle Three